


Pace

by lesbean



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Gen, its short but good maybe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 17:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7184147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbean/pseuds/lesbean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adrien walks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pace

Adrien walks. He doesnt know where the road takes him and he doesnt question it, he just walks.  
Chat noir leaps. He jumps and bounds and falls from thousands of feets in the air with only his baton. Its like a trust fall, he reasons later with a worried Ladybug, its a trustfall.  
Marinette strides. Smile on her lips and eyes on her future, her path, her confidince. She strides in shoes shes made herself and knows every step before she takes it.  
Ladybug flies. She soars and saves, wind in her hair and confidence in her bones and she never falls. How could she? Paris is her city and everytime it breaks shes right here to fix it. It never lets her fall.

**Author's Note:**

> First work on here yay! Comments and that stuff always appreciated, thank ya for reading!


End file.
